Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and in particular, to a backlight module, a display apparatus and an electronic drawing board.
Description of the Related Art
TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) is generally consisted of a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module mounted at a non-display side of the liquid crystal display panel, and the backlight module is used as a light source for the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight module is often provided with a PCB board (Printed Circuit Board). The PCB board includes electronic elements and wirings for connecting the electronic elements.